Not able nor willing to do so
by cassy9
Summary: This fan fiction is of course about Clarice Starling and Dr. Hannibal Lecter. There is a new serial killer and Clarice is trying to catch him but her life is in danger and she is forced to take a time-out. This time-out leads her directly to Florence and the inevitable happens. Hers and Dr. Lecter s paths crosses again after six years.
1. The Maryland Cutter

**I don't own anything. **

**This fan fiction is of course about Clarice Starling and Dr. Hannibal Lecter. There is a new serial killer and Clarice is trying to catch him but her life is in danger and she is forced to take a time-out. This time-out leads her directly to Florence and the inevitable happens. Hers and Dr. Lecter`s paths crosses again after six years.**

**I hope you enjoy this fan fiction while reading as much as I enjoyed it while writing and if you would like to review my story, I would really appreciate it. **

**Chapter One **

**The Maryland Cutter**

The Maryland Cutter -that is the name the newspaper gave him- was the new serial Killer and now Special Agent Clarice Starling had to find him and put an end to his murderous career.

Two years ago on 5th April 2012 the first victim of the Maryland Cutter was found in Maryland. Two months later his second victim and five months after that the third victim was found. A year later they found his fourth victim and that was the time when Clarice Starling got the case. The press noticed that too and since almost a year now the press was obsessed with her again. It was as bad as it was when she interviewed Dr. Lecter down in the dungeon. Till the Maryland Cutter showed up Clarice managed to keep a low profile. She did her job, even though she was never promoted and managed to hunt down seven serial killers in the last six years and none of them was still alive. She didn't kill any of them on purpose. It just happened because they always refused to do what she wanted them to do and usually they were trying to kill her. It was always a question of eat or be eaten and Clarice was never shy to pull the trigger. She learned a lot at the time when she caught Jame Gumb and she learned a lot after Jame Gumb. She was better safe than sorry.

But now the press started to ask question. After the whole Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Buffalo Bill case the pres finally cooled down and her face was merely in the news till she got the Maryland Cutter case, since that her face was all over again. Clarice was bothered a lot by it. She hated to be in the news. She wasn't a public person nor did she enjoyed any of the attention she got. After all some of the media reporting were hard to read. Especially after the latest victim of the Maryland Cutter. There was a TV documentation on a local channel about Clarice Starling and Dr. Lecter. Everybody wondered, if Lecter would be treated differently. Would he stay alive or would she kill him like the others was one of the main questions. The press was sure that, if she would find the Cutter, he would be dead.

Somehow the new case recalled the memory of her and Dr. Lecter in everybody's mind. It was maddening for Clarice but there was nothing she could do. She could only endure it, close her eyes and hope it would be all over soon.

The media picked up her story again and a lot of questions were asked in the newspapers.

**When will Special Agent Clarice Starling catch the Maryland Cutter?**

**How long can the Maryland Cutter continue till he will be caught?**

**Will Special Agent Clarice Starling need Dr. Hannibal Lecter`s help to catch the Maryland Cutter?**

**Who is the Maryland Cutter and why is nobody able to stop him?**

**Is Special Agent Clarice Starling really the Agent to catch him?**

**Will Special Agent Clarice Starling kill Dr. Lecter like the others or will he get a special treatment?**

**Special Agent Starling shot before she asked further questions! Watch out Maryland Cutter! Death angel Clarice Starling is on to you!**

Even the colleagues in the bureau started to talk about her again except Jack Crawford and Ardelia Mapp.

Clarice was strong and she could bear it. The only thing that tormented her was, when she couldn't prevent that an innocent person was killed. Deep inside she often blame herself for it because in her world it was her fault because she wasn't smart or strong enough to find a killer sooner and stop him from killing. Those thoughts often came to her without a warning like a tempest on a hot day. In those moments her mind wandered to Dr. Hannibal Lecter and she realised that she still owed him answer. After all, the lambs didn't stop screaming. From time to time they were a little quite but they never stopped to scream. Clarice stopped counting the times she tried to banish Dr. Lecter from her mind and her thoughts. Her attempts were always unsuccessful and finally she gave it up. After all there was no use because he was always with her. Sometimes, when she studied case files late at night she could almost hear his voice, mocking her and reminding her that she will never get where she wanted to be, no matter how hard she worked, no matter how many killer she caught.

Sometimes she believes that he is right and then she does the only thing she can do. She buries those unfortunate cogitations deep inside her mind, in a dark place, unknown even to herself and hopes that they won't surface. Clarice buries them in the depths of her own dark world like she buried Dr. Lecter. He is placed in a dark corner and every time he or those thoughts trying to fight their way back into her mind, she keeps pushing them far away but lately those thoughts and his voice became louder and louder and it gets harder for her to push them back.

After all Dr. Lecter made sure that Clarice would never forget him and he made sure to remind her of him every year exactly on her birthday. He always sends her a bouquet of flowers with a greeting card. On that card he keeps reminding her that she still owns him an answer and that he intended to get that one day. He never left a trace. Not even once they were able to find him but Clarice believed that someday she would see him again. She knew that he would seek her out to get his answer one day. She just didn't know when.

To this very day Clarice couldn't decide, if she regretted ever meeting him or not. Fact was, that she never met someone who was more complex, interesting and infuriating as he was. He was toxic and yet intoxicating. He was remarkable. She couldn't deny that because to this day she could still recall the last time she was him like it was yesterday. In extremely lonely nights she still feel his index finger gently stroking over her finger. In such moments Clarice shook her head, trying to shake him off but upon her lips, unknown to her, a slight smile is always shown.

It was almost dawn when Clarice finally arrived at home. Jack and she were in the a park were they have found the Maryland latest victim. The Maryland Cutter always painted a horrible and disgusting picture. The victims were always hanged in a tree. Their heart missing and replace with a stone. He kept their hearts as a trophy. When the dead bodies were examined in the forensics there was no blood in them left. Every victim of him bled to death.

Clarice went to bed and tried to sleep but she had no luck tonight. Her mind was spinning around the Killer.

The next morning

Clarice was sitting in her kitchen, drank coffee and watched TV. Much to her dislike she and the Maryland Cutter were the number one topic. Somehow they were able to get pictures of his latest victim and now it was all over in the news. Clarice felt sorry for the family of the woman but now there was nothing she could do. They were done showing the pictures of the crime scene and now one reporter asked "Is Special Agent Clarice Starling not as good as she claims, or why can't she stop the Maryland Cutter from cutting?"

"What do you know?" she said loud to the TV reporter.

**Same time in Florence **

A certain Dr. Hannibal Lecter watched the news as well and saw how the press corrupted Clarice and narrowed down her abilities.

_This one is giving you a headache, right my dear? Maybe on old friend can help._ thought Dr. Lecter, while he drank his espresso.

A moment later he turned off the TV and read the international newspaper. There was an article about Clarice Starling and the Maryland Cutter. He read the article and decided that he would write Clarice a letter. But right now he indulged in a picture of Clarice. The picture from the newspaper wasn't really good but it was current and one of Dr. Lecter`s fingers started to stroke over the picture. Maybe someday he would be able to touch her face but now this was all he had and that was better than nothing. Dr. Lecter stood up from his chair and walked over to his piano. He placed himself right in front of the black piano, closed his eyes and started to play. All he could think about was Clarice and her unique scent. The melody was like Clarice. Colourful, bright, dark, strong, full of ups, full of downs and soft whispering moments.

Clarice tried to avoid the press and so she hid in her office all day. It was almost ten o'clock when she finally arrived at home. It was a long day. Clarice placed herself on the couch with the file and drifted into another deep thinking. She collected all the information she had about the Maryland Cutter again.

_The Maryland Cutter_

_male, white, in his 30s, smart, strong, house with a basement ( need a basement, probably soundproof, to kill them), a van ( to carry the dead bodies), handsome and charming_( that was a thought Clarice had because somehow she was sure that the women went with him, she didn't believed that he forced them even though everybody else though so,) _basic medical knowledge ( but not enough to be a practising surgeon, the stitches were too sloppy) _

Out of all sudden a certain word rushed in her mind.

Covert.

Clarice repeated the word loud "Covert..." She took a sip from her glass and continued to think hard.

_He covets woman as an object. He humiliates them. He takes their heart. Why? Why does he do that? Why does he hates women? He hates women. He wants to hurt them. He takes their heart as trophies. He replaces their hearts with stones. What happened to him? Why does he do that?_

Two hours later she was finally done. She couldn't look at the pictures anymore. It was too much. A shiver did run down her spine and she was unbelievable tired. Clarice stood up, turned off the light and went into her bedroom.

**Two days later **

It was early morning when Clarice entered her office. She went behind her desk and spotted the mail. There was an envelope with no address. Clarice opened the letter and when she remembered the handwriting she hold a breath. A moment later she took a few deep breath and finally she was able to read the letter.

_Dear Clarice,_

_it has been too long, my dear. Your appearance in the news is quite often nowadays. You had a splendid career till that Maryland Cutter showed up. After the Buffalo Bill case everybody had put so much faith in you and now? Now they lost faith in you. But don't worry. I haven't lost faith in you Clarice and I am sure you find him. You are a hunter after all. Don't you ever forget that. _

_I am sure the new one is given you a headache but don't give up. This one is a pure psychopath and all you have to do is looking at the big picture Clarice. Think outside the box and remember our conversations down in the dungeons. Ask yourself Why does he do what he does? What does he do to get these women? But be careful even though I have every faith in you, don't forget that he loathes women. Those behaviour starts to develop in ones childhood. Most of them have a complicated relationship to their mother. That shall be enough for now about the new one._

_I must confess my dear, I miss our little chats. That is really the only thing that is bothering me since my escape. But don't get any wrong ideas I have no plans to give up my view and therefore ,if you try to discover where this letter comes from I must disappoint you. It is futile. Believe me. But you know how to contact me, I am still reading the same news paper. _

_Tell me, how is our friend old Jackie boy? I am sure this new one is giving him a hard time, too but you are trying everything to catch him, aren't you? Even if it is not appreciated. What do you think Clarice? How far will Jack go this time? He is putting you through a misery after another misery. How long will you silently endure the plight and pain? You should watch out Clarice because Jack isn't looking after you. _

_By the way You still owe me an answer Clarice._

_Take care of yourself_

_Your old pal_

_Hannibal Lecter_

Clarice still held the letter in her hands and a voice deep inside her head whispered to her. He is right.

Clarice sighed deeply, rubbed her eyes and left her office to inform Jack about the letter.

An hour later Clarice was in Jack`s office and waited for him. A moment later Jack came back and said "We can only track the letter till Chicago and then... nothing." Jack sat down on his chair, looked at Clarice and continued "He is still drawn to you... Maybe he is here."

Clarice shook her head and asked "Really? Do you actually believe he is that careless. He will never come back. He hopes that I will answer him. But even then Jack you have to get adjust to the idea that he will never be behind bars again...no matter how much you want it to be different. Let us focus on the Cutter okay? I can't be occupied with Dr. Lecter and the Cutter at the same time."

Jack sighed deeply and said "Yeah, you are right. Let us focus on the Cutter."

Some hours later Clarice went home and when Ardelia heard Clarice coming in she said loudly "Hey you are late. You wanted to help with the pasta."

Clarice took off her coat, went into kitchen and said "Sorry I was busy."

"Busy doing what hmm?... What occupied you so long?"

Clarice sighed deeply and replied "A letter... from Dr. Lecter." Ardelia looked questioning at Clarice and Clarice continued "He wrote a lot. Mostly that he believes I am catching the Cutter and that Jack is putting me through a plight after another."

"You can say what you want about him but he is right about that. Jack doesn't give you a break. And you are still there where you started. Nothing has changed for you. You are still cleaning everybody else's mess up."

"That is hardly his fault Dee..."

"Whatever... You need a break. Tomorrow you are not working and we... have a double date with Mike and Andrew. You deserve to have some fun."

"Yeah.. tomorrow I know... Now let's eat I am hungry."

The next morning, Clarice was up early and got ready to run. Today she ran longer than usual. She had to clear her mind and she had to forget about work. At least for a little while.

Sweaty and exhausted she went home and after she had an extensive shower, she sat down on the couch in an old academy shirt and sweatpants.

She took the case file of the Maryland Cutter and went through it again. Clarice didn't noticed Ardelia who was right behind her and said "As charming as your outfit is.. I am sure Mike would like to see you in something else then a T- shirts and sweatpants. And before you say you have nothing to wear. Wear this." With that said, Ardelia throw a black dress into Clarice`s lap. Clarice surveyed the dress for a moment with an raised eyebrow but before she could complain Ardelia said " No back talk!"

**Later that day**

Clarice, Ardelia, Andrew and Mike went into a club. They sat on a bench, drank beer and laughed a lot. Clarice had to admit that she definitely had a good time and Mike was really handsome. His hair was short and black. His complexion was a little tanned and it was impossible not to be drowned in his ocean blue eyes. Mike's hands were on Clarice`s tights and she really enjoyed it. After a while Ardelia and Andrew stood up and she whispered to Clarice "I will see you tomorrow. Andrew wants to show me his aquarium."

Clarice smiled at her and watched her and Andrew leaving. Mike moved a little closer to Clarice and asked "Do you want to dance?"

Clarice nodded and for the next twenty minutes they swayed to the music while his hands softly explored her back. Half an hour later Clarice and Mike entered her house. They almost fall over a small table in the floor because they didn't stop kissing when they entered the house. For the first time in a long time Clarice indulge herself and took Ardelia`s advice because tonight she definitely would have fun. When they finally made it to her bedroom, Clarice mobile phone rung. Clarice searched for it in her pocket and while Mike started to suck on her neck she breathlessly answered her phone with "Starling."

Mike was still sucking and kissing her neck when he heard her saying "Mr. Crawford ... Yes ... in 30 minutes ... I'll be there ..."

Mike stopped, took a step back and looked at her. Clarice cleared her throat and explained "I'm sorry but I have to work."

"You have to work now?"

"Yes I... there is some kind of emergency."

"Clarice... Do you remember last month? Same situation like that. Only difference it was my apartment. How is this suppose to be working if you are not around?"

"Mike I can't…. I am sorry... I have to go. I make it up to you. I promise." Then Clarice stepped forward and tried to kiss him but Mike stepped back and said angry "Just call me when you can squeeze me in your appointment book."

"Mike wait..." but her words where in vain because he was already gone.

Clarice grunted and wished she hadn't answered her phone but it was too late. She grabbed her gun and left the house.


	2. The hunter is hunted

**Chapter two **

**The hunter is hunted**

Twenty minutes later Clarice arrived in the park where Jack waited for her. Jack went to her, examined her for a moment and realised that she was flushed and had a hickey on her neck. For a moment a flash of jealously rushed through his veins till he thought better of something and apologized "I am sorry. I know it is late but it is important…. He left a note for you and we found number six."

Jack handed over the note to Clarice and she read the note with out any facial expression. The note said

_Hello Special Agent Starling,_

_I am giving you an advise, stop looking for me because I won't hesitate to kill you. Everyone may think you are so special because the great Dr. Hannibal Lecter talked to you and you caught some killers but you are not special. You are nothing better than any other woman. Stop looking for me for your own sake or you will have to deal with the consequences. _

Then there was a photo of Clarice from a newspaper and that photo of her was crossed with a red X.

Clarice gave Jack the note back and glanced over the crime scene. Jack watched her for a moment, moved closer and said in a worried way "Starling.. he is threaten your life, we may have to consider to put you off the case and ..." but before he could finish Clarice interrupted him "Yeah a threat and that is it. You know as well as I know that there are a lot of people who would like to see me dead... Do you remember Carlos Gamira?"

"The drug dealer?"

"Yeah, he still writes letter to me from his cell. He says he is going to kill me the minute he gets out of prison….. But that never stop me from doing my job. You see.. he isn't the first and he won't be last one...…"

"But Gamira is in prison Starling and he never gets out.. But the Cutter... he is…" But Clarice interrupted Jack again in a harsh way "I have a job to do.. Jack. Can we continue now?" Against his better judgement Jack nodded and they continued with their work.

Three hours later Jack and Clarice were in the forensic and recalled what they knew about his newest victim. Jack sighed and said "Her name was Elisabeth Woden. She was 29 years old. She lived alone in an apartment in the city. No one knew when she left her apartment but we do know that she has been dead for more than 20 hours."

"He must have killed her yesterday…. He kills her on Friday and on Saturday we find her body. He gets faster and he won't stop….." A moment later Clarice yawned and rubbed her eyes. Jack watched her and said "Go home Starling and get some sleep."

Clarice nodded and went home. On her way home she thought about many things and she started to doubt that she will ever find the Maryland Cutter. He was like a ghost. He never left any evidence. They had nothing that was leading to the Killer and it started to get really frustrating.

_That son of a bitch. How do I catch him? _She thought when she opened her door. A moment later she went into her bedroom and placed herself on the bed. She was too exhausted to think and closed her eyes. Some seconds later she drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Two weeks had passed and nothing else happened but Clarice was on to something. She had talked to a friend of Elisabeth Woden and that friend said that Elisabeth had a date the day she was killed. According to that friend the date was a guy named Jason Lechain.

Clarice spend hours checking the guy out. But he had no criminal record and had a job at an insurance company. There was only one thing she found about Lechain. There once was a Mary Lechain who accidentally killed her husband George Lechain. Their son was Jason. Clarice decided to asked this Jason Lechain some question. She drove to the insurance company where he worked and waited in her car. Around four a o'clock he came out and went to his car but Clarice stopped him and said "Hi... I am Special Agent Clarice Starling and I would like to ask you some question about a woman named Elisabeth Woden."

Jason smiled at Clarice and said "Sure,…. did anything happen to Elisabeth?"

Clarice watched him for a second and then she said "She was killed and a friend of her said you had a date with her on Friday the day she went missing."

Jason looked shocked and shook his head while he asked "Elisabeth is dead?" Clarice focused on his eyes and they didn't showed the concern his face tried to express but she kept her professionalism when she replied "Yeah. Killed to be precise. Have you seen her that day?"

"No,.. No... I was calling her because I had to cancel our date."

"Why?"

"Something came up on work that couldn't be put off."

"And your colleges can testify to that?"

He smiled again and his eyes wandered over her body while he said "Yes, they can. Maybe you give me a number where I can contact you... just in case I remember something that could help you."

"Yeah... thank you for time Mr. Lechain."

Clarice gave him her card and went back to her car. She was sure that something was odd about him. She couldn't explain what it was but something was wrong with him. He definitely was good looking, blond, tall, blue eyes, muscular and charming. But Clarice always tried to look beneath the surface and even though she could define it, she was sure that something was odd about Jason Lechain.

Half an hour later she went back to the bureau and informed Jack about Jason Lechain. Clarice was leaning against the doorframe and said "Jack, something is wrong with Jason Lechain, we should keep an eye on him... he fits the profile."

Jack met her eyes and explain with a stern voice "He fits your profile, Clarice."

"Jack, I am telling you he charms them into going with him. He is good looking, he is charming and smart... The last victim.. she was a judge, a judge, not a stupid, young, naive woman... a judge, Jack. She passed all her exams with an A, her friend said how smart she was and that she was looking for something real... and that Jason Lechain is able to make a woman believe the things she wants to believe."

Jack shook his head, sighed deeply and refused to believe her "I still believe the Cutter is forcing them Starling. I am sorry but I don't think that he is charming them into anything."

"Why? Why do you think that?"

"Look at the crime scene, they are disgusting... almost a massacre ... Someone like that uses force to get what he wants... believe me..." He paused a moment, did run his fingers through his hair and continued "Jason Lechain is not our Killer. He was never in contact with the police or anything else, his colleges can testify that he was at work.. Let it go Starling. He is not the one we are looking for. Trust me."

"You are wrong about him..." but before Clarice could finish her sentence Jack interrupted her in a harsh tone "I know you want to catch him but he is not our guy. We are wasting time. Jason Lechain is clear. There is no evidence Clarice. Focus on the facts and not your feelings or what your gut is telling you. I knew you try hard but we all make mistakes. And now let it go."

Clarice looked at Jack for a moment and with a shaking head she left his office.

Clarice was sitting on the couch when Ardelia came home and asked "Hey are you okay? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I am fine... Jack and I just ... had a difference of opinion."

Ardelia went into the kitchen and some seconds later she placed herself besides Clarice with two glasses and a bottle of wine in her hand. Ardelia poured their glasses and passed Clarice one while she said "Well, maybe you need to take a vacation. You work too much...You should take a break... and besides... Mike is still pissed with you and frankly I can't blame him Clarice. He won't wait forever."

"Well, this is not exactly a nine to five job."

"No... it is not. I know that better than anybody else but sometimes you try too hard... You do have a life after all, you know... Sweetie, there aren't many men like Mike and you aren't getting any younger."

Clarice gave her a shocked look and replied "Thank you."

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean. You spent too much time at work and with Jack. Do yourself a favour and relax a little from time to time."

"I will try."

"You better... I don't want to worry about you when I am gone. Andrew is taken me to Aspen tomorrow, but you call me when anything happens Clarice. Whatever it is. Lecter or the Cutter... alright?"

"Yes, I will call you. Don't worry I'll be fine. Now finish your glass of wine and start packing."

**Next morning **

It was pretty early when Clarice got up and said goodbye to Ardelia. After Ardelia had left, Clarice went running and two hours later she came home. She took a shower and while the hot water was running down her skin she thought about Dr. Lecter`s letter. He wrote something about the Cutter probably having a complicated relationship to his mother. Jason Lechain`s mother accidentally killed her husband.

_Maybe it wasn't accidentally. _She thought when she stepped out of the shower and toweled herself. Clarice sighed deeply and decided that it would be better not to have such thoughts because they only confirmed her suspicion regarding Jason Lechain and with Jack she did go unheeded with everything that involved Jason Lechain. Right now there was nothing she could do.

**Two days later **

Clarice was in her office when the mail came. She received a grey box without an address on it. Clarice held the box in her hand frowned and asked herself who did send that box and why it was so heavy. She shook her head and opened the box. A wired scent was storming out of the box. It smell like blood and decomposition. Clarice saw a note, took it and started to read.

_I see you've found number six, here is the heart of number seven. The next will be yours Special Agent Clarice Starling. _

Clarice placed the note on her desk and watched the box. She took a deep breath and opened the white sheet. A moment later she could see the heart. The door to her office was opened and so Jack entered her office in that moment when Clarice discovered the heart. Jack saw the strange look on her face and asked "What is wrong?" But Clarice didn't answer him. Instead she handed over the box and the note to him. Jack looked at it and couldn't believe what he saw. A moment later he started to scream "Who did let the box pass without a security check?"

Someone in another office heard Jack screaming and went to him. Jack held out the box and said "Bring that down and let it analyse. Search for everything."

The person left with the box and Jack turned to Clarice and said angrily "Okay that is enough! From now you will be guarded 24/7."

"No way. That will only draw more attention. The press is already sneaking around my house and I have no..."

"That's not negotiable. Clarice You are off the case and if you do not want other Agents move around you than you have to fly to Europe or Japan or somewhere else but you need to get away."

"Jack, you can't..."

Jack interrupted her while he raised his voice "Lecter is right Starling... okay.. that son of a bitch is right... I am putting you through too much and I am risking your life. I put you in danger when I send you to him and than he escaped and even now he is not leaving you alone and that is my fault. I can't undo that but I can stop the Cutter and I will. ...The Cutter won't stop you said so yourself and he obvious wants to kill you because you are a threat... This is too dangerous. It is out of control and you are off the case... Period."

Clarice looked at him and whispered "Jack..." Jack met her eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him while he said with a worried voice "Clarice, I am responsible for you and your safety and besides that ..I care for you and I don't want you to be his next victim. I won't allow that. You are too important to me."

This was beyond professional care. Jack couldn't bear it, if something happened to her and Clarice realized it too. Jack stepped back, masked his emotions again and Clarice saw into his professional hard face when he said with a formal voice "Time out or 24 hours guarding? It is your choice."

Neither of the two options were acceptable to Clarice but she knew that she had to do something. The Maryland Cutter was dangerous and he obviously intended to kill her. She wasn't scared and that was probably the entire problem with her. She should be at least a little bit. Maybe Ardelia was right and she was totally overworked. Clarice sighed deeply and agreed with bad grace "Fine...I take a time out."

"Okay I will come by your house later tonight and I will give you a ride to the airport."

"All right... see you later."

**Three hours later **

Jack Crawford was driving Clarice to the Airport. Before she left the car he said "This is your passport and here is your ticket. The flight is to Moscow and from there you can fly anywhere you want... just.. give me call from time to time."

"Okay."

"Take care of yourself Clarice."

Clarice looked him in the eyes and promised "I will." A moment later Clarice exited the car and entered the airport.


	3. Florence

**Chapter 3 **

**Florence**

Twenty hours later, Special Agent Clarice Starling landed at the Moscow airport. She sat down in a cafeteria, drank a coffee and consumed a small breakfast. Then her gaze fell outside the streets and Clarice wondered where she should go now.

_Okay it is late spring, almost summer. Where should I go next? Moscow is definitely too cold. Somewhere warm. Maybe Spain or Greek... How about Florence?_

There was the voice again saying Florence and Clarice thought about it for a moment._ Why Florence?_ Suddenly it hit her and she remembered Dr. Lecter and the paintings in his cell. He told her how nice Florence is.

_Well, why not? It is not likely that Dr. Lecter will be there, right? That would be way too obvious. I am sure that he is not in Florence._

She had to chuckle, shook her head and then she booked a flight to Florence.

Twelve hours later Clarice landed at the airport in Florence. She called a taxi and ten minutes later she reached her destination, paid the driver and checked in. The hotel was really cosy and lovely decorated. Clarice felt herself relaxing the moment she stepped into her room. She unpacked her bag and took a long shower. One hour later she realized that she was hungry and ordered something to eat. After she consumed her meal, she went to the window, opened it and watch the sun going down. Clarice couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. She felt great and tomorrow she would examine Florence and everything there was too see.

**The next morning **

Clarice had slept long. It was already noon when she took a bath and got dressed. She left the hotel and walked around the corner. She finally found a phone booth and called Ardelia "Hi Dee. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you sweetie and why are you not calling from your phone?"

"I... Well... I had to take a time out... because of the Maryland Cutter. I am not in the states anymore but don't worry.. I am okay. Everything is fine. The weather is fine and the food is delicious."

"Jack finally did something right."

"Dee... he was really worried about me and he left me no choice. I never saw him like this."

"Well he did put you through enough already. It was time that he started protecting you... but that is enough about him.. Are you really okay Clarice?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"So I don't have to worry about you?"

"No, you don't have to worry about me. I won't be gone for long ...Now tell me how is Aspen?"

"Aspen is amazing Clarice. I don't think I ever want to leave here but unfortunately we have to leave in two days... Andrew got a call... Something about work. "

"Well, then make the best with the remaining two days."

"Oh I will and I hope that you enjoy yourself too. You deserved a break Clarice."

"Yeah you are right... I will call again."

"Okay. Bye Clarice."

"Bye Dee."

Clarice took a few deep breath and inhaled the fresh and clean air. Then she started to walk over the street. She walked straight for some minutes and then she entered a book store. The first thing she saw was a book by Dante and she bought it. Normally she didn't read a lot because she never had enough time but now she had time and so she could indulge herself a little. It was time she read something else than just case files.

Clarice left the store and continued to walk. She walked around another corner and then right in front of her was the river Arno and on the left side there was a cosy little restaurant. Clarice was hungry and so she took a seat on the terrace. She could watch the river while she ate her lunch. The soothing splatter of the river was refreshing and relaxing. Clarice sighed content while a soft breeze was running over her skin. For a moment she closed her eyes and indulged in that moment. It was good to have a break from all. Her mind was always occupied with work and Dr. Lecter but right now she had nothing on her mind. All she could hear was the river, the wind and the birds.

After she had finished her lunch she ordered an espresso and while she waited till the waitress came back, she took the book out of her bag and started to read. Out of the blue an old woman startled her by saying "I see you are a fan of Dante."

Clarice looked up to the older woman and said "Well, yes." She didn't know what else to say. She didn't wanted to be impolite but also didn't wanted to talk to her the entire day. The woman smiled at Clarice and said "My dear, if you are so interested in Dante I must recommend the lecture in the

Capponi library. The new curator Dr. Fell is nothing but magnificent. A true gentlemen, sophisticated and well-mannered. He admires Dante and Florence more than anybody else I have ever met. Even though he is not Italian he loves Florence probably more than any citizen around here. He said he is from England just like we are. His lectures are a real pleasure, my dear. I insist that you visit him... I think tonight around seven o'clock there is another lecture, right Henry?" The older woman asked her husband who was standing behind her. Henry cleared his throat and said "Yes, Beth tonight and now let gets back to the hotel. Leave the young woman alone. I am sure she doesn't want to spend her time talking to you."

Clarice smiled at the married couple and said "Thank you, I will try to be there tonight."

"Oh you should my dear, it is amazing." With that the married couple left and Clarice sipped at her espresso while she starred at the river.

The moment the older woman talk about the curator Clarice mind wandered to Dr. Lecter but why she asked herself. _Just because a certain Dr. Fell loves Florence and Dr. Lecter loves Florence doesn't mean that Dr. Lecter is here and he certainly can't be Dr. Fell. _

"He couldn't be." she whispered to herself.

Clarice paid her bill and tried to get a clear head.

_What is wrong with you? Perhaps you've got a sun stroke. Relax... Breath and stop being so crazy. You are driving yourself made. Stop that. You are here to relax and not to get lost in silly speculations about Dr. Lecter. There are a lot people who also love Florence. Dr. Lecter isn't the only one._

She thought to herself and then she went back to her hotel. Clarice decided to actually go the lecture, just to prove that Dr. Lecter was definitely not Dr. Fell. She was sure that she would feel much much better after that. But there was still a voice in her head who told here to be cautious. After all Dr. Lecter had a brilliant mind and no one would expect the curator of being a notorious killer. He could fool anybody and the people around here don't even know how he looks like. Clarice sighed deeply and hoped that the voice in her head would be quiet for a while. She was already confused enough and tried to occupy herself with reading while she hoped that the time would pass quickly and she could get the certainty she needed.

While Clarice was in her hotel room, Dr. Lecter prepared himself for the next lecture as Dr. Fell. He put together the documents for today's lecture and deliberated for a moment and then he decided that he would start with the Palazzo Rucellai. The Renaissance style was to admire because it places emphasis on geometry, proportion and symmetry and Dr. Lecter loved the beautify and harmony of the individual shapes.

Half an hour later he was done preparing for tonight. He went into the kitchen and prepared a delicious meal. With a plate in one hand and a glass of wine in the other hand, he went into his living room and sat down behind a table.

Classical music was floating through the entire living room, while he consumed his dinner. After he was done eating he went to his cupboard and opened a drawer. In that drawer was a box with cigars. He took one cigar and walked to the window. Dr. Lecter hummed to the music while he was smoking his cigar. For a moment he closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke deeply before he breathed out again. It was a beautiful day. The sun was already just a little red circle on the horizon and Dr. Lecter enjoyed the warm breath of wind that was brushing softly over his skin. In moments like that he allowed himself to indulge in the memory of Clarice. He remember every detail of her and her unique scent. Lately his mind was more occupied with Clarice then before. He wasn't quite sure of the reason for that but he guessed that after all even someone like him longed for someone equal in his life.

Clarice was dangerous for him. He never felt like that before. Women had come and women would go but Clarice was something else. She had something so special about herself that made it hard to forget. For him it was impossible to forget her. Sometimes late at night, when he starred into the pitch black of his bedroom and listen to the silence, he wondered, if Clarice ever allowed herself to dream about him as he dreamt about her. He knew that she thought about him and he knew that she would never forget him but did she ever desired him like he desired her? He imagined her reading his letter and thinking about him and the thought of that made him smile. Even though he never shared any real physical contact with her, he knew that she was never more intimate with anybody then she was with him. Her mind would always belong to him but he desired more and that desire surfaced went he dreamt about her. In his dream she was his and his alone.

Suddenly the music stopped and Dr. Lecter glanced at his watch. He closed the window, gathered his papers and was on his way to the Capponi library.

At the same time Clarice was standing in front of her bag and wondered what she was going to wear. She would take her gun with her.

_Just to be safe. Precaution_ she assured herself. After all Florence was a city like every other city and cities are dangerous. She tried hard to reassure herself that that was the only reason she took her gun with her and that it had nothing to do with Dr. Fell. Clarice was standing in front of the mirror and drifted into a deep thinking.

_Why do I have such a strange feeling? Dr. Lecter can`t be here. _

Then another voice in her head asked _And why not?_

_Because it would be too obvious he wouldn't be that obvious. _

That inner monologue continued for a moment till she gave it up and said loud.

Pull yourself together Clarice! For Christ sake! Now I will go to the Capponi library and then I will see that Dr. Fell is definitively not Dr. Lecter.


End file.
